


as long as it's from you (i don't mind)

by alateni



Series: Seventeen: Female Edition [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Minghao, a couple other seventeen members are mentioned, domestic life, fem!Junhui and fem!Soonyoung but they're there for 0.0001 seconds, fem!Mingyu, fluffy and cheesy ending bc idk how to end things, junhui and wonwoo show up briefly, mainly gyuhao tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alateni/pseuds/alateni
Summary: When they were younger, in high school and not dating, Minghao never wanted to go to the annual festival. Now though, that they're older andaredating, Minghao wouldn't mind going. As long as she's with Mingyu.





	as long as it's from you (i don't mind)

**Author's Note:**

> I love. Girls. And Boys. Everyone is Loved.

“Hao, Hao! Come on!” Minghao frowns, crossing her arms over her chest. Mingyu’s bright face moves closer to hers, wide smile covering her entire face. “Stop being so grumpy, you were the one who wanted to come here in the first place!” Mingyu reminds, ignoring Minghao’s grumbles. Pulling on Minghao’s arm, the slender girl is forced to follow after Mingyu’s path. Behind her, she can hear Junhui giggling.

“I did want to come,” Minghao mutters under her breath, “but I wanted us to come _alone_.”

“What was that Hao?” Junhui appears beside her, startling Minghao. She keeps a neutral face however, and glares. Junhui knew what she was doing – even if Mingyu didn’t. “I thought I heard you say–”

Minghao shoves Junhui away. “I said _nothing_ thanks.” She marches away, this time pulling Mingyu along with her. Junhui chuckles behind her, causing Mingyu to look back curiously. Wonwoo, standing beside the older Chinese girl, shakes his head and motions for Mingyu to go follow Minghao. Thank god at least one of their friends was a decent human being.

“Where are we going?” Mingyu asks, balancing herself from Minghao’s rough pulling. She falls into step beside the slender female, and is back to her bright, happy self – just like she had been when they first arrived at the carnival.

Minghao shrugs. “I don’t know, away from Junhui – that’s all that matters.” Mingyu giggles. “Where do you want to go?”

Mingyu pauses, though she keeps pace with Minghao. She’s thinking hard, tongue sticking out slightly and nose scrunching with effort. Minghao thinks it’s absolutely adorable. She looks away soon enough though, because Mingyu turns to stare at her in her pondering and Minghao knows staring into the sun is bad for her eyes. Clearing her throat, Minghao looks around them rather than meeting Mingyu’s eyes. The carnival comes to their town once every year, at the end of the school term – right before summer vacation starts for high schoolers. Minghao remembers being excited for it in high school. It represents the end of yet another gruelling exam season, as well as the start of a bright summer.

Now, it’s more of a nuisance than anything. Traffic always gets insane whenever the carnival opens. Then kids would run around now that they are out of school, something Minghao never really enjoyed. And finally, the carnival just isn’t as fun as it used to be. Maybe it’s because she’s more grown up now (as if being a university student meant growing up) or perhaps it’s because the fair lost its magic. Whatever it is, all Minghao sees now is a run-down fair with creaky, overused machines and overpriced, unfair games.

Regardless, it makes Mingyu – who definitely did not share Minghao’s criticisms – happy, so Minghao begrudgingly booked the day off just so they could go. Together. Alone.

That was the original plan at least. Before Junhui found out Minghao was taking the day off, and then proceeded to bother her until she spilled the beans. It was all downhill from there. Junhui told Wonwoo, who told Jihoon who told Soonyoung – who then proceeded to tell everyone else that Mingyu and Minghao were planning on going to the good ol’ high school carnival. Meaning the whole gang is here. And Mingyu? Mingyu couldn’t have been happier. They hadn’t seen some of their friends (namely the older ones) since they left for university so she had been over the moon about reuniting.

Honestly, Minghao is pretty happy about meeting up with everyone too. Other than Junhui and Wonwoo (and maybe Soonyoung and Chan), she didn’t see them in person as much as she’d like. However, there’s a place and a time. And this, right here? Is meant for Mingyu and her – _exclusively_.

“I know!” Mingyu shouts. It makes Minghao flinch, and a few strangers turn their heads, but Mingyu is too excited to care. “Oops,” Mingyu laughs when Minghao shushes her. “Sorry.” Minghao shakes her head, used to Mingyu’s ways, before motioning for her to continue. “There’s a cool photobooth set up this year! I think it’s new, or at least, it wasn’t there the last time we came.”

“A photobooth?” Minghao frowns. “I can take your photo at home if you want Gyu.”

Mingyu laughs, patting Minghao’s head appreciatively. “Not like that, though I’m sure you’d do a great job if you did.” Minghao tilts her head. “Like a photobooth! Where you sit down and wait for the countdown and it prints out four pictures? Except it’s like, Asian-styled this time so you can decorate it with stickers and stuff digitally.” Mingyu grins. “Junhui told me about it actually.”

“Oh, did she?” Minghao asks suspiciously. “And how did she know the photobooth existed?”

“I think they did a small piece on it in the newspaper?” Mingyu wonders. “Something about introducing Asian culture with the recent rise of K-pop or something?” Mingyu shrugs. “I don’t know, I stopped listening after that, but _regardless_ , let’s _GO_!”

Minghao doesn’t get to answer, much less make a decision, because Mingyu takes her hand and promptly pulls her away. She’s not even sure if Mingyu _knows_ where the photobooth is, but the girl is going somewhere and Minghao has no choice but to follow.

They race around the fair, ducking through lines and past attractions, right until they get to the edge – next to the Ferris wheel. The line, as always, is huge for the ride, and Minghao remembers too many hours spent waiting for her turn for a lame spin around a giant wheel. It isn’t even that romantic, not like Minghao had anyone special to go with her during high school. Besides, the wheel isn’t very high either (which is, to be honest, a good thing considering how unsafe it looks) so she couldn’t even get any good pictures from it. Now though, Minghao’s mind wanders, looking over to look at Mingyu’s concentrated face, the taller girl scanning over people’s heads to find the booth. Perhaps now she’d actually have someone special to share the moment with her?

Mingyu pulls on her hand, dispelling her thoughts as the excited puppy leads her towards a short line. “There it is!” Mingyu gestures, and Minghao finally sees the so-called photobooth. It actually looks decent, not like the rundown half-assed attraction Minghao had imagined. There seems to be two booths, large enough to fit three, maybe four people if you really squished together. The line isn’t very long, probably because it didn’t take very long to take a picture and have it print out. Minghao suspects it’s also because the booth is hidden away, right between the Ferris wheel and some kind of food stand – so most people didn’t even know it was there.

Regardless, it looks pretty legit, with Japanese words and cute hearts decorating the outside. Almost a little _too_ legit, bordering on offensive, but Minghao shrugs and lets it go. Might as well have some fun rather than be grumpy about incorrectly written Japanese phrases.

“This actually doesn’t look half bad,” Minghao admits. Mingyu smirks, something that Minghao ignores, and the two line up. They pick the booth on the right, for no reason other than spite since Mingyu wanted to go to the left one. They’re behind a trio of girls, high schoolers by the looks of it. They seem pretty excited about the whole ordeal, and the energy rubs off on Minghao. Oh, how it feels to be young and naïve, Minghao muses.

The line moves fairly quickly, for a carnival at least. They end up waiting thirty minutes or so, switching through mindless conversations, mostly basking in each other’s presence. Sometime between talking about Mingyu’s dog (that lives, unfortunately, back at home with her parents) and what to eat for dinner, Mingyu slips her hand into Minghao’s. Minghao resists the urge to flush, despite having gone through this familiar motion so many times before. She doesn’t think she’ll ever stop blushing, not when Mingyu grins at her with that stupidly happy smile of hers.

“Oh, it’s our turn,” Mingyu says as the girls in front of them finish up. They’re chattering happily, photos in hand as they skip off to find some food, and Minghao finds herself grinning. Moods like that were contagious.

“You do know how to use this, right?” Minghao asks as she steps inside after Mingyu. She’s met with a bright pink exterior. Two screens lay directly in front of them, a little lower than eye level since Mingyu and Minghao were both taller than average. Below, was a small keyboard and a stylus pen – supposedly for the screen? Minghao will be honest, she’s never been in one of these before. They mostly existed in Asia, and back when she lived in China, she frankly didn’t have time for them.

Minghao had grown up kind of hating the fact that she was a girl. She was the ‘tomboy’. As a kid, she prided herself on wearing knee length shorts and roughing it around with the boys playing soccer during recess. She detested anything pink and would only very secretly read princess books in her room when she thought everyone else was asleep. Oh, what a waste, if only past Minghao had sucked it up and worn her pretty princess dress with pride. Then maybe present Minghao wouldn’t be stuck overcompensating by dressing up as fancy as she possibly could for every single occasion ever.

Getting back to the point, Minghao has never, _ever_ , stepped foot near one of these booths. Much less used them.

“Of course I do, haven’t you used one before?” Mingyu laughs. She expertly presses a few buttons of the screen, the menu flying faster than Minghao can read it. Minghao stays silent. “Oh yeah, I guess you didn’t miss I’m-too-cool-to-play-with-dolls-and-wear-pink.” Minghao sighs. Mingyu would never let that go, especially now that baby pink is Minghao’s favourite colour. What can she say? She’s compensating for the lack of pink in her childhood.

Minghao grumbles, “there’s a first time for everything okay.”

“And with that,” Mingyu grins, “you are correct. I’m going to press the start button, it’s going to take four pictures one right after each other so get ready to pose alright? Ha, the tables have turned – I’m lecturing you about photography.”

“Quiet,” Minghao rolls her eyes, “and get on with it please?”

“Only because you asked so nicely,” Mingyu smiles, leaning over and kissing Minghao’s nose softly. “Anyways, the pictures are going to come out in twos? Uh, like, it’s four pictures, but it comes as two in like, a polaroid strip thing, but there’s two of it?”

Minghao giggles. “You’re really bad with explanations. Sometimes I wonder how you’re a TA.”

“Hush,” Mingyu frowns. There’s a smile in her eyes though, that lets Minghao know she’s joking. “I can just _show_ them with art. Anyways, it’ll make more sense after we take the photos. After the photos are taken, we have a certain time limit to decorate them, that’ll come up on the screens,” ah, so that’s what they were for, “you can decorate two and I’ll decorate the other two. It’s pretty fun, it’s like… have you ever had a DSi?”

“Does it _matter_?” Minghao sighs. Sometimes Mingyu gets a little too excited. And speaks too much. Too fast. Often, she would go off on a huge tangent only to end up absolutely no where. It’s cute, but they’re running out of a time. Minghao is sure they’d get boo-ed once they leave the booth by the other carnival goers in line.

“I guess not,” Mingyu huffs. “I was just excited.” I know, Minghao wants to say. She keeps quiet instead, not wanting to make Mingyu even more sulky. “Let’s start then.”

The camera counts down, and Minghao is immediately ready. While she spent more time behind the camera than in front of it, she isn’t shy at modelling. Neither is Mingyu actually. They worked well together, she thinks, as they switch from pose to pose easily, naturally. Though they didn’t often model together (it’s either Mingyu modelling for Minghao or Minghao posing for Mingyu), when they did, it’s like magic. Maybe it’s because they’ve known each other since high school, or maybe it’s because they live together – whatever it is, there’s synergy between the two of them that make the photobooth feel less like a carnival attraction and more like a runway.

“These are pretty good,” Minghao comments as they finish. The pictures are immediately shown on screen, two on each like Mingyu said they would be. Mingyu nods, hums in affirmation, before gesturing for Minghao take the pen and start decorating. It’s timed after all.

Minghao picks the pen up slowly, trying to think. She didn’t often add decorations to her photos, they were a bit too cheesy for her taste. Even with her selfies, she didn’t usually use filters – only if Mingyu made her. In her own work, Minghao is more of a minimalist, with a tad of abstract thrown in. However, Minghao knew Mingyu wants something cute. Something cheesy, something that would make them cringe in happiness in the future. And whatever Mingyu wants, Minghao will deliver.

Starting off simple, Minghao draws an eight next to her own head. Eight had, and will always be, her favourite number. There’s something specific about it, how it finishes neatly and cleanly, the meaning behind it, whatever it is, Minghao loves it. It’s her staple– to the point where she often just watermarks her photos with an eight.

Next to Mingyu, Minghao draws a nine. It’s a bit of a running joke, but after taking eight for herself Mingyu started using the number nine in her own artworks. The taller girl never explicitly explained why she chose the number, but it’s common knowledge now that Mingyu equals nine – just like how Minghao equals eight.

To finish it off, Minghao draws a couple more things. Little symbols that represent the two of them and their long history as friends, and now, girlfriends. She ends off decorating the picture with some heart and flower stickers, knowing Mingyu will be mad if she didn’t. Finally, she clicks done and stands back, waiting as Mingyu finishes her set of pictures.

“Do they only print one set?” Minghao asks. “Like can we get more?”

“I don’t think so,” Mingyu shrugs. “I think they print two sets but like, of the pictures so two slips with different pictures.”

Minghao hums, “so not duplicates?” Mingyu shakes her head. “That’s fine, here, I’ll take yours and you can take mine.” The pictures print and Minghao picks them up. She separates them, giving Mingyu the set she decorated and keeping the one Mingyu drew on.

“Aw, I liked mine though,” Mingyu pouts as they walk out of the photobooth. Two high school boys are next in line, and they nervously but excitedly make their way into the booth. It makes Minghao smile. Ah, young love. If only Minghao had gotten her head out of her ass early enough to confess to Mingyu in high school instead of last year. Maybe then they’d have more cheesy memories like this.

“Shut up, I did a great job on mine,” Minghao hits Mingyu on the shoulder, already tucking the polaroid into her pocket. She’d put it in a nice frame at home. Or maybe she shouldn’t? Isn’t the point of these types of pictures to let the wear and tear of daily life transform it into a memory? Minghao isn’t sure. She’s not good at this.

Mingyu grins, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of her thoughts. “I’m just kidding, it’s beautiful, like you.” Minghao grumbles, pretending to be annoyed even though the tips of her ears are turning red. “As long as it’s from you I’ll love it.”

“Oh hush,” Minghao pushes Mingyu away, ignoring the cheerful laugh that follows. Minghao stalks towards the food stands, hungry and ready to leave Mingyu behind. Not that Mingyu would ever let that happen. Even now, she catches up easily, looping their arms around each other. She ends up paying, in an attempt to stop Minghao’s sulking. It works, partly, but it isn’t until Mingyu kisses her on top of the Ferris wheel does Minghao’s smile come back.

And it stays, even when they get ambushed by their friends after getting off the ride. Even when Junhui teases her the entire time about running off and eloping. Even when Soonyoung finds the polaroid and proceeds to yell and scream and be as embarrassing as she usually is. Through everything, Minghao remains smiling because well, how can she not, with someone as great as Mingyu by her side?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for my fem!Seventeen series in a long time but the Going Seventeen episode where Gyuhao were cute af changed that. I've always wanted to try one of those photobooths but unlike Gyuhao, I am so very, very awkward when posing for pictures so I cannot. I just get shy and awkward and want to leave. As such, I've never been in one (unfortunately, now I want to try it) so forgive my descriptions that are 100% guesses at how those things work.
> 
> Reminder that you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alatenii) if you'd like!
> 
>   
> Hope you're smiling!  
> 
> 
>   
> ~ alateni  
> 


End file.
